


Simply Meant To Be

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Mates is so rare of that no one is concerned about meeting their "soul mate" in the real world, so how could Jared and Jensen prepare themselves for meeting each other and finding out they're mates? Jensen has been hiding his omega status from the world, sick of dealing pig-headed alphas. Jared has been lonely, wanting to find someone to be his mate but never finding someone who could stick with him longer than a few months. Will the two be as perfect for each other as the rumors for True Mates say they will be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sort of came to me. It will be a few chapters long, but not too lengthy.
> 
> I hope y'all like this and if you could leave a comment, that'd be much appreciated.

Jensen had been good at keeping his omega status a secret, taking suppressants and carefully timed vacations when he knew he’d have his heats. Only his family and closest friend Christian knew what he really was. With the newest medication, he only had a heat every six months, so it was easy to hide what he was. Not that he was worried he would be swept away by a crazed alpha but he also didn’t want the confident, smirk-y jerks sniffing him out and hitting on him relentlessly. It was annoying. He had been putting up with it since he was thirteen and being a bit over thirty, he wanted to be with someone because of who they were, not what they were. His mother had always called him a romantic.

Working in a corporate company was a good place to hide. There was a mix of alphas, betas, and omegas so it wasn’t easy to pick out who was what unless you had your nose pressed to their skin or if they were in heat for omegas. With everyone using cologne and perfumes and lotions, the natural scents were dimmed some and with the suppressor, he smelled almost like nothing, maybe a beta. Which he was fine with.

“Hey, Jensen!” A loud call of his name and him turning from where he was pouring a cup of coffee to see his boss, Jeffrey, making his way over.

“What’s up, boss?” He asked with a smile and turned to add sugar to his coffee. He was directly under Jeffrey and had almost the same weight Jeffrey did when it came to making decisions. Jensen was slowly, but surely, climbing his way up the ranks and it was nice. He had always been smart and since he had no mate, he didn’t mind the long hours and no weekends deal he got.

“I was wondering if you’d be willing interview this guy that comes in in a little bit. I double booked myself with upstairs and well,” there was a pause and Jensen nodded. The suits, as his floor called them, were the stickler-on-time-or-be-fired-type, but the jobs paid well and that was where Jensen wanted to end up.

“I got it, just have Sandy send him to my office instead, alright?” He said and smiled at the relieved look on Jeffrey’s face. Did he really think Jensen would leave him in a bind?

“Thanks, Jensen. I owe you. Maybe steak sometime next week?” Jeffrey was already walking away when Jensen called out his acceptance of the offer. He sighed as he looked down at his coffee before adding some more sugar. He made his way to his office, shrugged off his suit jacket, and got to work on some reports he was a little behind on.

An hour later there was a soft knock on his door and he leaned back, rubbing at his eyes, his contacts bugging him a little.

“Come in!” He called and then Sandy’s head popped in the small space the open door created.

“Uh, Mr. Ackles? Your 9:30 is here, I tried calling but it wouldn’t go through,” Sandy said and Jensen frowned, turning to look at his phone and sighed when he saw he hadn’t put it back the proper way.

“Sorry, Sandy. That’s my fault.” He glanced at his watch and saw the interviewee was a bit early. “I just need to do something quick and then send him back. Ten minutes?” he said and she nodded, curls bouncing a bit.

“Sure thing, Mr. Ackles,” she said and he called her name before she could disappear.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Jensen?” He said and she nodded with a grin.

“Sorry, Jensen. I’ll try to remember that. Ten minutes!” she called and was gone.

Jensen cracked his neck and dug out his glasses. He always had them with as his contacts often bothered him. It took only a minute to switch to glasses and he let out an audible sigh of relief. He drained the rest of his cold coffee and straightened up his desk. He didn’t need the guy thinking he was a complete slob of a boss-ish figure. He pulled up the email Jeffrey sent him and printed off the guys resume, not wanting to be completely unprepared. As he was waiting, there was a knock on his door.

“Come on in!” He called over his shoulder as he glanced over the resume. Jared… Pada-something. God, he wasn’t even going to attempt saying that.

“Jared? Jensen Ackles, nice to meet you,” he said and as he turned, holding out his free hand for the guy to shake. The very tall, built, hot guy. Fuck. His hand was warm and made Jensen feel like his was smaller than it was. He glanced up and swallowed at the height. Every omega instinct in him was screaming at him and he was shaking with the effort to not jump the guy. It seemed like Jared was experiencing something similar because he was breathing as if he’d run miles and his colorful, hazel eyes were wide.

“Fuck,” Jared whispered and Jensen swallowed at the rough tone.

“W-What—“ he tried to ask but then the guy was kissing him, pushing him back onto his desk and Jensen found he didn’t mind. Not one fucking bit. Because this guy knew how to kiss and he was dominating his mouth as if he didn’t he’d die. Jared's mouth was hot, his alpha scent spreading and Jensen felt a familiar wetness in his boxers and a fire starting through his veins.

Fuck.

He was going into heat.

How?

“W-wait,” he whispered and yanked his head back but Jared just kept kissing down his jaw, nipping at his chin, then he was biting he way down Jensen’s throat. “Fuck,” Jensen moaned and tightened his grip on Jared’s hair. When had he gripped it? “Seriously, Jared, wait a sec.” Jared pulled back after a beat, eyes swallowed in black, lips pink and kiss swollen. His hair had been carefully slicked back but was now a mess, hanging around his face in brunette waves. He looked… beautiful.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked and Jensen shook his head but then whimpered as a pulse ran through him, dick hardening and his slick wetting his pants. “You’re... you’re going into heat,” Jared groaned, head dropping, and Jensen shook his head.

“Didn’t start until you touched me,” he muttered and Jared’s head shot up. His gaze was intense and then seemed to brighten.

“You know what that means?” He asked and a large smile split his face, two dimples flashing. Jensen shook his head, trying to take a deep breath, the warmth spreading and he shifted, trying to get some relief. “Mates, like old-school True Mates!”

If Jensen hadn’t currently been trying to not hump the shit out of Jared’s leg and his head hadn’t been foggy with lust, he might have been a little more shocked. But as is, he only sucked in a breath and shook his head.

“But, the chances of that is so… so rare!” he shot out and then let out a whine as an almost painful pulse ran through him, letting him know just how empty he was.

“I know, I know,” Jared whispered and ran his hand through Jensen’s hair. Jensen leaned into his touch, feeling almost touch-starved. “W-will you let me knot you, Jensen? I won’t-won’t, fuck,” Jared muttered and inhaled deeply, obviously taking in the smell of Jensen’s heat. “You smell so good, I just want to taste you,” Jared said and that appealed to Jensen. A lot. Anything would be better than just talking. “But I-I need to know, Jensen, please.”

“Yes!” Jensen gasped out and then he was being yanked to his feet against Jared’s chest. His tie was thrown off to the side and his shirt was ripped down the middle. He managed to push Jared’s jacket off and unbutton half of Jared’s shirt before he was being slammed into the wall, the alpha dropping to his knees to get the rest of Jensen’s clothes off. Jensen yanked off the remains of his shirt and flung it on his desk. Jared didn’t rip his pants or boxers, but it was a close thing. Then Jared was swallowing him down as if Jensen wasn’t a proportionate guy. Jensen would have slid to the floor if it wasn’t for Jared’s hand holding him up by the hips.

Jared’s mouth was hot and wet and felt so good but… it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what he needed. He started tugging at Jared’s hair with low pitched whines and finally Jared pulled back and licked his lips as he met Jensen’s desperate gaze.

“If I wasn’t about to pop my fucking knot, I’d turn you around and eat your ass out and taste you but we’ll have to save that for later,” Jared said and was standing, belt being undone and his pants and boxer briefs were being pushed down. Jensen didn’t try to help, he just stood there and watched, chest heaving, his hair sticking to his forehead. His glasses were a little askew and he went to take them off when Jared stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “Don’t, I like them on you,” Jared whispered and Jensen nodded, eyes locked on Jared’s hard cock. The head was purple and leaking and it was making Jensen’s mouth water but he didn’t have time to suck Jared off, he needed that cock in him before he fucking died.

“Jared, please,” he whispered and pressed his ass against the wall behind him, no doubt leaving a mess as he was leaking steadily now. Jared groaned and then he was picking Jensen up, Jensen’s legs locking around his waist without a conscious thought. Jensen writhed against Jared’s body, skin itching for Jared to do something but Jared was taking his time, running his hands down Jensen’s overheated body. Jensen whimpered and thrust against Jared, his cock brushing against Jared’s hot skin and he felt Jared’s cock brush his ass. He moaned at the tease but didn’t make a move to have Jared hurry up, he felt like Jared had to be the one to do so and he was more instinct than anything else at the moment so he refrained from doing anything, though he did dig his nails into Jared’s biceps.

Jared’s fingers were then running through Jensen’s slick, a low rumble sounding from his chest.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Jared murmured and then was slowly pushing one thick finger into Jensen. Jensen’s head made a thunk when it hit the wall. It was nice, the one finger, but it wasn’t enough.

“More,” he pleaded and Jared nodded, eyes locking on Jensen’s face. Pieces of hair were stuck to Jared’s forehead and cheeks from sweat and his face and chest was flushed. Jared’s one finger slipped out and Jensen whimpered, not liking being empty and Jared shushed him and gently pushed in two fingers. It was better, but still not enough.

“I-I appreciate the taking it slow route, but,” he bit out a moan, “fuck, just please, knot me, mate me!”

“As you wish,” Jared said and his hand was gone. Jared shifted Jensen’s weight and then as their eyes locked, he thrusted into Jensen. Jensen cried out when Jared came to full hilt. This is what he wanted, and now his body seemed to know he would get what he needed because the painful edge slipped away. Jared fucked into him with slow, even thrusts and each time he bottomed out, Jensen let out a breathy moan. Jared grunted and then he was picking up pace and Jensen could feel Jared’s knot swelling. _Yes_. Fuck.

“Will be better next time,” Jared huffed out and dipped his head to lick and bite at Jensen’s neck. Jensen just whimpered, not caring how it was next time. He just needed Jared to knot him this time. He might die otherwise. He gripped Jared’s hair tight in his fist as Jared’s thrust started to hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck, Jared, _please_ ,” Jensen begged, feeling himself at that edge, his dick throbbing between their bodies, but he didn’t reach for it, he wanted to come just from his alpha’s cock deep inside him, Jared seemed to understand that and kept a bruising tight grip on Jensen’s hips.

“Jensen,” Jared moaned and then thrust deeper than he ever had and Jensen felt Jared's knot swell. Jensen came with a shout, his come painting their torsos in white stripes, Jared groaning deep as his hips jerked. The jerking tugged at Jensen’s rim but he didn’t mind, liked it in fact.

“Alpha,” Jensen whimpered and rested his forehead against Jared’s. Jared’s hot breath puffed onto his face as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“My omega. My mate,” Jared whispered and leaned forward to kiss Jensen softly. In the middle of his chest, Jensen felt warm, as if he had had a hole there he didn’t know about and now it was filled. Jared’s cum was still filling his ass and it was warm but Jensen didn’t mind that he was a mess at the moment. He was just reveling in the feeling of being mated. They didn’t move from their position against the wall and Jared didn’t seem like he was tired from holding Jensen up. But they did have to move once Jared’s knot disappeared and his cock softened. When Jared’s cock left his body, it made a soft squelching sound and Jensen could feel cum and his own slick painting his legs and ass.

“You okay?” Jared asked as he put Jensen on his feet.

“I’m great,” Jensen grinned up at him and Jared grinned back. Jensen was again taken aback by the white teeth and dimples. “Though, I feel a little gross,” he said and Jared seemed to blush a bit.

“Sorry,” Jared said and Jensen shook his head, looking around his office for something to clean himself up with.

“Fuck,” Jensen then whispered. Jared had a hand on his shoulder in a second, face worried. “We just mated in my office. At work.”

“Right,” Jared muttered and glanced around the office.

“And we mated,” Jensen said and the world started to spin a bit. “I’m mated. Fuck. I have a mate. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.”

“Jensen? Breathe! Baby, breathe!”

Jensen was pulled into Jared’s arms and then into his lap as Jared sat down. His breaths came too quickly and he felt like he was going to throw up but he also felt… safe with Jared’s arms around him.

“I’m here, and you’re fine. You’re safe and I’ll take care of you,” Jared was whispering over and over, rocking Jensen, then moving around. Finally Jensen was able to calm down and when he was able to take stock of the situation, he found himself no longer a mess between his legs and he had his pants on, Jared, too.

“I’m dressed,” Jensen said and Jared huffed out a laugh.

“As dressed as I could get you, I kind of… ripped your shirt beyond saving,” Jared said and Jensen turned his head to meet Jared’s worried gaze.

“Sorry for freaking out,” he said and Jared shook his head.

“It’s understandable. I mean, we are strangers and within moments of meeting we were going at it.” Jensen nodded at Jared’s words but Jared had taken care of Jensen and cleaned him up.

“Still,” Jensen said and then frowned. “How did no one hear us?”

“I don’t know,” Jared replied with a shake of his head, arms tightening around Jensen and Jensen leaned into Jared’s chest without really thinking about it. It didn’t feel weird to be in Jared’s arms, he liked it actually, and had no desire to leave them. “I was too worried about you.”

“Well, thank you,” Jensen said and then sighed. “We better face the music. See the damage,” he continued and climbed out of Jared’s lap. He want to his desk where he kept an extra set of shirts and ties, just in case. He heard rustling and glanced over to see Jared getting dressed. Their eyes met and they shared a smile before continuing to get dressed. Once they were both dressed, they came to each other, hands seeking the other almost instinctively. Jared’s arms pulled him in tight for a hug. Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s throat without thought. He knew he should be more worried, his one freak out should have been bigger but it just felt too… right. Like they were meant to be. Mates. True Mates. They’d have to go to the doctors, too, to see if that was what happened for sure. Ugh. He hated going to the doctors.

“Ready?” Jared whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s hair.

“No, but let’s do it,” Jensen replied and pulled back but Jared clasped his hand in his.

“Just need some connection,” Jared said at Jensen’s curious look. Jensen nodded and then led the way to the door. He took a deep breath and then opened the door only to freeze when he saw the floor was empty aside from Jeffrey who was sitting on a chair, facing the door.

“Jeffrey?” Jensen asked and slowly stepped out of his office. Jared dropped his hand to wrap an arm around Jensen’s waist, his body stiff at Jensen’s side.

“I didn’t know you had a mate,” Jeffrey said as he stood up. Jensen didn’t know what to do or say at the angry look on his boss’ face. He was also spreading his own alpha pheromones and Jared was sending his own out.

“I-I didn’t,” Jensen said, hating how his voice wavered but he had never seen Jeffrey be so aggressive and he had been just mated so his emotions weren’t the most stable.

“That’s what I thought,” Jeffrey nodded and then was glaring daggers at Jared. “We need to head to the police station because forcing an omega into mating? That’s illegal.”

“Wait! I wasn’t forced—“

“You feel like that now, Jensen but once the bond is broken—“

“The bond can only be broken by him dying!” Jensen shouted, fear making him nauseas. He couldn’t let Jared be killed, not his alpha, not his mate. Jared pulled Jensen into his arms again, curling his arms protectively around Jensen so Jensen was resting against Jared's chest.

“No one is dying, baby, okay? We’ll get this all sorted out and things will be okay,” Jared tried to soothe Jensen who was shaking a bit.

“I thought you’d resist so I called the police anyway. They should be here any minute,” Jeffrey said and Jensen felt like he couldn’t breathe again. He had just found Jared, he couldn’t lose him! Everything went black, though in the distance he swore he heard his name being called.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ass time, I know, and I'm sorry but here's an update for ya. I hope you like it!

Jared had always been the "good" boy. He had rarely gotten yelled at by his teachers, he never had any issues with the law, and even when relationships ended, they ended on good terms. So, all this? Being cuffed and loaded into the back of a police cruiser, watching Jensen, his mate, being loaded into the back of an ambulance? It was a new experience altogether. He wanted to fight and yell to get back to his omega but knew it'd cause more trouble for him. He knew he'd need to call his father to help him out of this mess. 

Jared hadn't really needed the money, to be honest, but he wanted the work experience for when he took over his father's company. He had worked for his father for a good amount of years, made his way up and made a lot of money but he had wanted to see the business world outside of PadLink Corp. It was the best decision he had ever made. It was because of that, that he met his mate. His mate which had had a panic attack and then passed out because of that dumbass Jeffrey. Jared would have words with him when this was all done. No one hurt his mate.

The trip to the station didn't take long and as soon as they were in the doors, he was demanding his phone call. Officer Beaver, the one who had driven him over, had just sighed and nodded. Something told Jared that Officer Beaver didn't like Jeffrey. He had been short with Jeffrey and his tone very firm. Or maybe that was just how he was. He was put in a room with a table, chairs and a phone set up.

"You're not officially under arrest until the doctors examine Mr. Ackles and determine what has really happened but this is a serious offense if you did force Mr. Ackles so we need to keep you under supervision. If need be, I will lock you up, boy. Got it?" Officer Beaver said, running a hand down his short beard. Jared nodded and glanced at the phone, then back at Officer Beaver who nodded. It took only a few seconds to dial his father's office number.

"Mr. Padalecki's office," Gen answered, voice bored, and Jared, despite his anger and the ache in his chest, smirked a bit.

"Gen, it's me, Jared. I need to talk to my dad right away," he said.

"Jared? Oh, hey! Well, your dad is in a meeting, actually but--"

"Gen, _now_. It's an emergency," he said, voice firm, his alpha tone layering over his voice a bit and the beta in her responded with a quick squeak. A minute later his father was on the line.

"Jared? What's going on? Are you okay?" His father's tone was worried. Jared never interrupted him in a meeting, ever.

"I'm actually at the police station and need you to get Sheppard's ass here," Jared sighed and leaned back in his chair. Mark Sheppard was their family's lawyer, both for business and personal matters.

"What? Were you arrested for something?" Gerald Padalecki prided himself on being a strong, firm alpha but right now his voice was higher pitched with worry. Jared almost didn't recognize his father. 

"Not really," Jared sighed. "I...I found my _mate_ , dad. It's him, really, and his dumbass boss thinks I forced Jensen into the bond, but I didn't, I swear! I would never do that!" 

His father was silent for a minute. "I just looked up your location. I'll be there with Mark within the hour. Jared, say nothing. Anything you do could prevent you from getting your mate back at your side." Jared shouldn't have been, but he was shocked.

"You...you believe me?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, JT, I do. I know you, you wouldn't make this up. We'll get this figured out, I promise," his dad said, voice soft and warm. It relaxed Jared. He may be thirty-two but hearing his father reassure him soothed some of worry.

"Okay, and dad? Thanks," he said, glancing at Beaver who was outside of the room, talking to another officer, though he glanced over at Jared, eyes blank before focusing back on the female officer in front of him.

"Of course. See you soon, Jared," his father said and the ended the call. 

Beaver came back in a few minutes later and Jared informed him that his lawyer and father were on their way then locked his gaze outside. His dad told him to not do anything to fuck this up and he knew himself pretty well. He was still on edge and his arms ached for Jensen to be in them. Anything could piss him off right now. It was best to stay quiet. 

It was the station going a bit quiet that drew his attention and he looked over to see his father and Mark were talking to an officer who called Beaver over. They looked pretty intimidating with their expensive suits, well groomed hair, and tense stature. Plus, it didn't help that even from the back of the station Jared could feel the waves of anger from his father. No one wanted to deal with a pissed off alpha, let alone two. Mark was a beta but he was damn smart and knew how to talk his way around things until he got his way. It was expensive to keep him with the Padalecki family but well worth it in the end. Beaver led the two men back to him and Jared stood as soon as they entered the room. His father went to his side right away, hand coming to rest on Jared's shoulder.

"You alright?" his father's brown eyes were angry but worried and Jared nodded. 

"Mostly. I just want my mate," he said and his father shook his head, amazed. 

"Only you would get a mate like this," his dad said but then Mark stepped forward and Jared shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Mark," he said and Mark grinned, though it was more like a shark baring it's teeth.

"Let's get you your mate back, shall we?" his voice was a bit gravelly and his British accent totally made him look a villian from the movies with mobsters. But Jared knew Mark would be prepared and knew things would end alright. They had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen woke, head pounding, and slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room. What the fuck? It took a minute but then he remembered. Oh god, Jared! Where was Jared? He sat up, ready to call for someone when Jeffrey walked in. Jensen's eyes narrowed at the man, anger swimming through him. 

"What the hell, man?" he said and Jeffrey paused, surprise clear on his face.

"Jensen, it's for the best, for your safety--"

"He's my mate, Jeffrey! I'm most safe with him!" the word exploded out of him. Jeffrey shook his head, running a hand down his face.

"You're just saying that because he bonded with you. I'm sorry I didn't realize you are an omega, Jensen. I would have taken the interview myself--"

"He didn't force me! It was _consensual_ and you called the police before even talking to me?" Yes, Jensen was pissed but he was also a little hurt. 

"You'll understand when this is all cleared up," Jeffrey said, going to the window, looking out at the wind blown trees.

"When he's dead, you mean," Jensen said.

"Yes," Jeffrey said, unrepentant. Shock hit Jensen and had to take a couple breaths to calm down.

"Get out," Jensen said and laid back down.

"What? No, I'm here to help," Jeffrey said, turning back to Jensen but Jensen was pushing the call button for help. A minute later, a pretty attractive nurse walked in.

"You're awake! Great, I'll page the doctor--"

"Get this man out of here," Jensen said, waving a hand in Jeffrey's direction. Jeffrey immediately started sprouting off protests.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave," the nurse said after a minute.

"This is ridiculous! I--"

"The police officers down the hall would be happy to help escort you out, sir," the nurse said, voice firm, eyes flashing. Jeffrey quieted down before glaring at Jensen. He then stormed out. 

"Asshole," Jensen murmured and the nurse snorted, walking over to check the machines. 

"Yeah, seems like it. Well, your vitals seem alright, I'm going to page Dr. Collins," the nurse said but paused when Jensen called out, red hair settling around her shoulders in waves. 

"What's your name?" he asked, feeling a connection with her. 

"I'm Danneel," she replied and walked over, hand out for Jensen to shake. When their hands touched, Jensen's eyes flew to meet hers, his inner omega recognizing the same in her. She smirked a bit and waggled her eyebrows. "I'll be back with Dr. Collins, Mr. Ackles."

"Jensen! Call me Jensen," he said and she winked before walking out. Jensen took a deep breath, just wanting this nightmare to be over already. He missed Jared, the filled hole in his chest aching. He needed his mate. Why wasn't he here with him? Was he locked up somewhere waiting to be killed? The thought had his stomach rolling. His thoughts were cut off when a messy hair doctor walked in, looking over a chart. Jensen just watched the man for a minute until he looked up, very blue eyes meeting Jensen's.

"Hiya, Jensen! I'm Dr. Collins, though call me Misha," the man grinned, looking a little crazy but despite himself, Jensen found he was smiling.

"Hi, Misha. Think you can help clear this mess up and get my mate back to me?" he asked and Misha nodded like a bobble-head doll.

"Well, we ran some simple tests while you were out and it's obvious you've been mated, your hormone and pheromone levels are high as they usually are when mated. So, we just need to compare this to your mate's and then have you talk with our specialist on mating to prove no forced bonding was done," Misha rattled off a little quick but Jensen caught it all. 

"So...you don't think it was forced?" Jensen had to ask. Misha eyed him for a moment and then shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't. My grandparents were mated and you have the same look in your eyes. Contenment, happiness, whatever you want to call it. We just need to prove it," Misha said and walked over to pat Jensen's leg. 

"Thanks," Jensen said and his doctor grinned wide and crazy again. 

"No thanks needed, I want to help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared was being led down a hall by a nurse that had been waiting for them when they arrived. Mark had threatened the police with sueing, his dad had yelled when he realized the whole story, and then Officer Beaver had recieved a phone call from the hospital saying the doctor looking over Jensen requested Jared's presence for testing. He was in the same building as his mate. He wanted to run around until he found him but knew he couldn't. Beaver was walking behind him with Mark at his side. Dad was walking next to him and the nurse, Danneel as she introduced herself, was in front. When he had first walked in, she had eyed him up and down when they met with raised eyebrows.

"Not fair, two hot people mated," she had said and then spouted off about the tests that needed to be done. Really all they needed was a couple vials of blood, but whatever. Jared didn't care what he had to do to be reuinited with his mate. They entered a hospital room and he was instructed to sit on the bed and roll up his sleeve. Officer Beaver stayed by the door while Mark sat in the corner, dark eyes watching everything, cataloging. His dad stayed right at his side, a solid warmth. It took only a single poke and three vials of blood and then he was told that he was to stay there until testing was done. The room was silent, tense but Jared just kept his mind focused on his mate. His mate's green eyes, his glasses, his soft lips. His mate was perfect. 

An hour passed, and then two before Danneel came back. 

"Sorry about the wait, fellas. We are just doing some final testing on Mr. Ackles and then we'll have the results," she said and Jared slid forward on the hospital bed a bit, needing to know more about Jensen.

"Is he okay? He had fainted. Please, is he okay?" Jared fired off and while Beaver eyed him, Danneel's eyes softened and she nodded. 

"Yes, he's completely fine. You'll have your answer in the next hour," she said and left. Jared relaxed a bit. _Jensen was okay._ Good. 

The hour passed slowly and then a doctor with wild, dark hair strutted in, doctor coat flaring behind him. 

"I'm told the officer in charge is here?" he said, eyes locked on a chart and then scrawling something on it. Officer Beaver stepped forward with a nod.

"That's me," he said and the doctor looked over at him before glancing at Jared. 

"Well, I'm Doctor Collins, or Misha, and I've been overlooking the testing and taking care of Mr. Ackles," he said and Jared's dad stepped forward to shake his hand. Misha grinned at him and shook his hand pretty enthusiastically. His dad seemed amused.

"Gerald Padalecki, I'm sure this mess has been cleared up?" his dad said and Officer Beaver cleared his throat. Dr. Collins took a step back and handed the chart he had wrote on to the officer.

"We've run the blood tests and our specialist has cleared it. This is a consensual, True Mating, folks!" Dr. Collins declared with a clap of his hands. Jared felt a bit dizzy with relief. He knew Mark was talking to Officer Beaver, leading him out of the room while his father asked Dr. Collins something but Jared just needed to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, I can take you guys to Jensen! He's been waiting for Jared for a while now," Dr. Collins's voice broke through to Jared and he looked up, eyes wide. 

"I can see Jensen now?" he asked and Dr. Collins nodded, a kooky grin on his face. 

"Follow me!" he said and was out the door, coat flaring again. Jared was quick to follow, aware his father had said something about talking to Mark but his mind was locked on his mate. _Jensen. Jensen. Jensen._

Then he heard his mate's laugh. How did he know it was Jensen's laugh? He wasn't too sure, but the ache was fading so it had to be him. He actually ended up passing Dr. Collins to get into the room. He saw the nurse, Danneel, but then Jensen saw him and Jared had armfuls of his mate. His mate was shaking, or was that him? He heard a door close and pulled Jensen closer, needing Jensen as close as possible. 

"Jared," Jensen's voice was wobbly and Jared pulled back to see Jensen was crying. It made his heart hurt and his own eyes burn a little but he didn't cry. 

"I'm here, we're okay now," he said and leaned down to kiss Jensen through the tears. The kiss was soft and warm and salty, just what Jared needed. He pulled back so he could pull Jensen to his chest again, ribs hurting a bit from how tight Jensen was holding him but he didn't care. Not one bit. 

"Omega," he whispered into Jensen's hair, the ache in chest gone completely.

"Alpha," Jensen replied, voice soft, and Jared felt a shiver go down his spine. Never again would he be seperated from his mate. Never.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> I know, I suck, but I've not forgotten you or my fics, I promise! Here's a lil chapter that is much shorter than the others but that I hope y'all like.

Jensen wasn't sure how long they had embraced, arms tight around each other. All he knew was that Jared's arms around him were heaven and that he wanted to sleep for a couple days. 

A knock at the door had them pulling apart, hands searching for each other. Their fingers entwined together as the door opened and a large Alpha walked in. He was in an expensive suit that Jensen knew he could not afford and his shoes gleamed in the hospital's lighting. His hair was dark with grey streaks but it was his hazel eyes that helped Jensen figure out who it was. Jared's father. They had similiar body builds and as the man smiled at him, he saw a glimpse of thay bright smile Jared had shot his way in his office.

"Everything alright?" the man asked, voice deep and strong but Jensen had no apprehension like he usually had with other Alphas. He had a kindess to his eyes that eased Jensen and he leaned more into Jared who tightened his grip on Jensen's hand.

"Yeah, dad. We good to go?" Jared asked. That confirmed Jensen's theory.

"Yeah, I handled Jensen's release. We can go as soon as you're ready, Jensen," Jared's dad said and held out a large hand. "Gerald Padalecki, nice to meet you." Jensen didn't hesitate to reach out his hand to meet Gerald's hand and gave it a firm shake that changed the man's smile to approving.

"Pleasure is mine. Jensen Ackles, but I'm sure you know that," Jensen said with a smile. Both Padalecki men chuckled.

"Let's get you guys out of here. I don't know about you, but I hate hospitals," Gerald said and led the way out the door. Jared pulled Jensen from the room and Jensen glanced around as they walked, eyes searching.

"Mark get everything straightened out with Officer Beaver?" Jared asked his father who nodded.

"Yeah, once he got the hospitals report, he no longer needed to even be here. Mark insisted that you and your mate meet with him in the next day or two so he can get the lay down of everything that happened." That had Jensen's head whipping towards his mate's father who laughed at the look on Jensen's face. "Not everything, Jensen." Jared let out a husky laugh as Jensen blushed. 

A flash of red hair had him looking over his shoulder to see Danneel filling out some paperwork. He let go of Jared's hand and stepped away, walking over to the nurse. 

"Danneel?" he said as he stepped closer. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Jensen. You getting out of here?" she asked, nodding towards the two men who were talking to each other but Jared had his eyes glued to his mate. 

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out today," he said and she grinned at him before stepping forward to pull him into a hug. He returned it with a huff of surprise, but their matching biology had them relaxing into each other. Biologically Omegas were seen as the 'weaker' or 'feminine' part of the human race and in their ancient history Omegas had been hunted and treated like animals and Omegas often found comfort in each other, knowledge that they were safe among their own kind, if you would.

"Why don't we hang out sometime? Get some lunch or something?" Danneel offered as they seperated. Jensen smiled, happy at the suggestion. Danneel tugged his hand and in a few seconds had her number scrawled on his hand, 'Dani' in swirling text above it.

"Alright...Dani, I'll talk to you soon," Jensen said as he backed up. She nodded with a smile but was called by another nurse. They parted with a wave of the hand and Jensen was going back to his mate who curled an arm around his waist, leading the way out of the hospital. Jared's father pressed some keys into Jared's hand and left with a nod to each of them, phone going to his ear as he walked over to a sleek, dark car that had a driver waiting, holding the back door open. Just who were these people?

"The nurse....Danneel? She seemed...nice," Jared said as he led the way through the parking lot. The bite to his tone had Jensen looking up in surprise to see that Jared was jealous. He grabbed Jared's arm and swung him to face Jensen who stepped close enough to Jared he could feel his body heat.

"Danneel is a friend, Jared. That's all, I promise," Jensen whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted but he didn't want Jared thinking he was interested in anyone else. "She's an Omega....and I would like to be friends with her." Jared relaxed as Jensen spoke, and looked a little guilty at the end.

"Of course you can be friends. It's just, it's been a rough day," Jared said, his hand coming up to cup Jensen's cheek. "I'm sorry I got stupid, I'm not normally a jackass," he said with a small smile that Jensen happily returned. Jared frowned then, fingers swiping under Jensen's eyes. "You look exhausted, sweetheart. Let's go get some rest." Jensen immediately agreed, wanting a bed as soon as possible.

They got into a huge black truck and were speeding down the highway within minutes. Jared had the radio playing softly, hand heavy on Jensen's thigh. Jensen curled towards his mate, hand landing on Jared's larger one, head resting on the seat and within moments he was asleep.

He was woken up by Jared whispering to him to wake up from the open door. Jensen grumbled, mind heavy under the cloak of exhaustion, and slowly slid out with help from Jared. Jared kept Jensen against his chest somehow as they made their way inside of a house. Jensen didn't take in much other than kicking off his shoes and being led down a hall. Jared helped him strip and get into some pajama pants that were a bit too long and needed the tie to tightened.

Once in a bed made with black silk sheets, Jared curled around Jensen, his chest broad against Jensen's back, his arm locking around Jensen who snuggled back with a sigh and was asleep before he knew it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the mind of Jeffrey.

Jeffrey didn't know when exactly he fell in love with Jensen. He first met him a couple years ago when Jensen had been promoted to his floor. He had worked his ass off to get the title he now had in Jeffrey's department. In fact, Jeffrey figured Jensen was soon to be his replacement. Not many knew how tense things were between him and the higher ups. He had been known to be too demanding and a little before Jensen arrived he had been told to cool it or he was fired.

Over the years the two had become friends, and while Jeffrey found Jensen attractive since he saw him, it had not been until he caught a sniff of the delightful hint of Omega that Jensen captured his attention fully. They had been walking out together, discussing a meeting that had happened that day and Jensen's departure for his vacation. The wind had been particularly harsh that day and standing as close as they had been, it was impossible to not smell the sweetness of Jensen's biology. 

After that, Jeffrey had been locked on Jensen, cultivating their friendship so that hopefully Jensen would come to him about his true nature and things would spark from there. That had not happened. In fact, as more responsibility fell on Jensen's shoulders, the more he seemed to slowly drift. The higher your position, the lesser amount of people you dealt it. It made sense but it infuriated the Alpha. 

He slowly started inviting Jensen for work lunches and the occasional dinners but the conversation was always about business. Jeffrey slowly, but surely, started to rage about how Jensen seemed to be dragging his feet. Did he not see how perfect they could be together? He admired Jensen's work ethic and had no problem waiting up to a decade to have children so the Omega could continue to work. Jensen always had a kind smile for people, even if it didn't have a sparkle in his eyes. He never told off the employees that were below him and often listened to their advice on the work they were doing. His pretty face and bright smile were also plusses. 

And then fucking Jared Padalecki had to rip apart all of his plans. He had dumped the interview on Jensen in a way to get another dinner planned that Jeffrey decided he was going to tell the Omega his feelings and how he knew what his secret was. Jensen had taken the interview like Jeffrey figured he would and he thought all would be perfect soon enough.

He had been heading back to his office from the meeting he had scheduled only to stop in his tracks at the waves of Alpha pheramones and the sweetness of an Omega in heat. A snarl had escaped him as he ordered everyone on the floor to leave for the day. He was sure the whole building would know in minutes if they didn't already know. After everyone had left he could hear quiet noises of pleasure coming from Jensen's office. His hands had shook as he stalked closer and pulled out a chair.

The anger swirled into his mind until he didn't know left from right. Had the Alpha forced Jensen into this? Could Jensen have actually chosen this? How much did he fight before the Alpha had, had his way? The urge to run in there was hard to suppress but while he wanted Jensen, he wasn't stupid. To barge in on a couple mating, especially an Omega and Alpha pairing, would be like signing his own death warrant. So he called the police and waited. Then they finally left the office and there he was, his Omega but no longer his due to the Alpha who was eyeing him as a threat. To Jensen? Never. To Jared? Well...

He thought his heart stopped when Jensen collapsed but it was Jensen throwing him from his hospital room when he tried to help that broke his heart. He left in a rage and when he got home, he destroyed his living room. A 'ping' from his cellphone pulled him from his drowning fury to see he had an email from work. It was a generic email that obviously was being sent to all employees. Thanks for the concern of a fellow employee, etc., but it was the end that had Jeffrey bellowing in rage and punching a rather large hole in his wall.

'The doctors and the police force have ruled this as a rare, True Mating.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter. I got the idea to write from Jeffrey's point of view and couldn't shake it so here it is! Leave me some love!


End file.
